Chute éperdue
by Kyouyimina
Summary: Elle ressentit la lame du gravier, chaque petite égratignure, chaque explosion de ses veines et tentative réussie de sa chair pour se meurtrir. "Lena, j'ai mal..." "Je sais." Road/Lenalee.


Je suis navrée pour le retard du dernier chapitre de _Naufrage Absurde_, je plaiderai juste la difficulté que j'ai à le terminer une seconde fois.

En attendant, comme promis, l'OS Road/Lenalee, dont je ferais peut-être éventellement un épilogue.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

_Musiques écoutées durant l'écriture : _

- "Re_Birthday" Rin et Len Kagamine (4e volet du _Devil Theater_), Vocaloid.

- "Last Night", "Falling in the black", "Don't say Goodbye" Skillet.

* * *

. Chute éperdue .

Road regarda par la fenêtre de l'Arche, une nouvelle fois, et se demanda à nouveau si elle oserait sauter. La réponse immédiate aurait du être non, mais plus les jours passaient et plus elle se sentait prête -et puis ce ne serait pas la première fois, que ce soit par la faute du temps qui passait ou d'émotions violentes, qu'elle se disait 'oui'. Au nom de quel événement aurait-elle reporté l'échéance ? Oh, et puis pourquoi mentir ? Elle avait déjà sauté, et elle se sentait largement prête à le refaire Elle aurait du comprendre, il y avait quarante ans. Son unique survie, avec celle du Prince, ne la définissait pas comme celle qui mourrait au terme de la guerre qui se terminerait avec la génération d'Allen.

Elle était "Celle qui perdurait".

Celle qui resterait longtemps, bien longtemps après la fin de sa famille, de la guerre, du Vatican, du monde. Celle qui se souviendrait, qui existerait toujours jusqu'à ce que l'univers lui-même ne rejette sa vie et n'échoue à son tour dans sa tentative pour la détruire. Après que la Terre ne disparaisse, et les humains avec, même sans oxygène ni eau ni nourriture elle survivrait dans le vide infini. Oui, si les humains ignoraient les secrets de leur univers, les Noah savaient depuis des siècles, et à présent qu'elle était immortelle, rien ne saurait lui mettre un terme, et même le Big Crunch -connu d'eux grâce aux souvenirs prémonitoires de Wisely qui s'amusait à ainsi devancer les avancées technologiques humaines- ne serait pour elle qu'une simple expérience, avant que peut-être, sûrement -elle l'espérait- elle ne disparaisse, .

Devait-elle s'en réjouir ? Se réjouir de la mort de Neah, de la folie d'Adam, des années de traque, de l'enfance terrible d'Allen, des horreurs perpétrées par la Congrégation au nom de la guerre sainte et de la survie de l'espèce humaine ? Durant les cinq ans qui la séparaient du point final mit à la guerre, elle avait apprit à comprendre et à apprécier les exorcistes.

Sa jolie poupée au doux nom de Lenalee avait-elle mérité le passé qui avait été le sien, avait-elle justifié sa fin atroce ? Avait-elle commis un crime si terrible qu'elle en méritait de persister après la mort de tous les siens ?

Le brun mignon qui se nommait Kanda avait-il été si mauvais dans sa vie précédente qu'il avait du en expiation voir son âme sœur mourir dans ses bras, de sa main une première fois, se transformer en akuma, puis de sa main une seconde fois ? Qu'avait-il donc fait pour voir, après avoir enfin rouvert son cœur aux autres, ses seuls amis connaître une mort pareille ? Pour crever à son tour, torturé au-delà des limites de la souffrance endurables par un humain, volant la vie de Lulubelle à l'aide de son Mugen cristallisé ?

Lavi, le seul vrai nom de l'apprenti Bookman choisit pour être réel ; qu'avait-il vécu, lui, pour supporter la vue de la mort crue infligée à son "grand-père" d'adoption par Sheryl sans frémir ? Pour aller jusqu'à renier son existence d'archiviste afin de réussir à appeler son Innocence dans le manoir Noah pour abattre Desires, peinant à s'enfuir et n'atteignant la Congrégation que pour y expirer sous les yeux de ceux qu'il avait placé au-dessus de tout le reste, de sa propre vie ?

Et Timothy, le charmant dernier accepté ? Et lui ? Qu'avait bien pu être ce mignon bambin avant de devenir exorciste pour finir ainsi, se suicidant avant même d'avoir atteint ses quinze ans, bercé par la folie qui l'avait accueillie entre la mort de sa chère maîtresse et la torture que Wisely lui avait infligé en détruisant son Innocence à même son front ?

Allen. Et Allen, son bien aimé Allen. Manipulé de la main de son oncle adoptif, Neah, et par l'oeil offert par le frère de ce premier. Allen qui s'était entretué avec Adam, afin de clore définitivement la guerre ; annihilant du même geste la tête de la famille Noah, l'amant de celui-ci, deux des derniers membres de la famille maudite, de Destructeur de Temps et le Destructeur de Toute Chose. Allen, qui avait choisit, malgré le carcan dans lequel Neah, Mana, tous les Noah et les exorcistes l'avaient maintenu enfermé, d'être le sacrifice de la dernière Guerre Sainte, d'être celui qui mourrait pour tous les autres. En vain.

Et les autres, les exorcistes, Maréchaux, scientifiques, Traqueurs, Corbeaux, troisièmes exorcistes ? Et les siens, par les millénaires passés, pourquoi leur avait-on infligé une telle souffrance, un tel destin ? Pourquoi avaient-il du mourir dans une telle horreur ?

Lulubelle, éventrée par le sabre de Kanda. Désires, pulvérisé par le marteau de Lavi. Wisely, la cervelle explosée par les bottes de Lenalee. Les jumeaux, la jugulaire arrachée par le singe de Klaud. Tryde, démembré par le personnage géant de glaise blanche de Tiedoll. Joyd écorché, tué tel un parasite qui ne méritait pas un regard par Allen. Mightra déchiqueté par la double lame de Sokaro. Fidora, achevé par les crocs de Krory. Mercym, démantelé par l'arme du fanatique.

Mais les exorcistes avaient payé cher leur massacre. Kanda éviscéré, Lavi blessé à mort, Klaud abattue à l'aide de son propre fouet et de son singe de compagnie, Tiedoll mort par crise cardiaque, Sokaro empalé par les cheveux de Jasdevi, Krory écartelé par Sheryl, Miranda dévorée vivante par les Tease, Marie empalé par ses bons soins, Chao-ji mis en pièce par les griffes acérées de Lulubelle, Timothy estropié et souffrant au point d'avoir préféré plonger dans un sommeil éternel.

Et Lenalee, sa petite poupée brune, seule survivante de la Congrégation. Sheryl et Jasdevi l'avaient gâtée : ses membres en miettes, tous ses os réduits à l'état de puzzle, le visage pulvérisé. Road était venue vers elle, à la fin, accroupie auprès de la jeune meurtrière à l'âme si pure qui haletait avec peine, tout son corps n'étant que douleur concentrée. Lenalee l'avait remarquée aussitôt, et Road avait vu dans ses yeux qu'elle était certaine de sa mort prochaine. Elles étaient restées longtemps ainsi, la blessée et la survivante, l'enfant prête à mourir au corps presque adulte et la vieille femme en quête de vengeance au visage si jeune.

Lenalee s'était finalement évanouie contre le sol abreuvé de sang de toute provenance ; Road ne l'avait pas touchée. A son réveil, Lenalee était dans l'Arche blanche. Elle l'avait maudite pour avoir tué ses amis, avait crié, hurlé après elle pour ne pas l'avoir achevée elle-même pendant des heures. Lorsque sa voix s'était brisée, qu'elle n'avait plus été à même d'émettre le moindre son, elle avait pleuré, jusqu'à ses yeux deviennent plus secs qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été, jusqu'à ce que ses sanglots sans larmes s'étouffent d'eux-même.

Road l'avait soignée, longtemps, durant les multiples mois qu'il lui fallut pour guérir. Sans commentaires, sans mot de réconfort, sans mot de haine, sans l'assurance qu'elle ne la soignait pas pour mieux la tuer plus tard, sans lui exprimer sa rancœur. Leurs conversations avaient été courtes, irréelles. Elles n'avaient prononcé que de brèves phrases d'infirmière à convalescente. Road ne fut jamais capable de compter le nombre de fois où Lenalee lui avait demandé, la fixant d'un air pénétrant : "Pourquoi ?". Chaque fois, elle détournait la tête, esquivait la question, quittait la chambre sans répondre.

Elle n'avait pas su elle-même. Peut-être parce que l'idée d'une querelle entre les deux uniques survivantes de ce massacre inutile lui paraissait ridicule, peut-être parce qu'elle avait toujours apprécié la jeune exorciste, à dater du jour où elle l'avait choisie pour poupée. Peut-être parce que la jolie brunette lui plaisait, peut-être parce qu'elle ne connaissait pas elle-même les raisons de son geste et qu'elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle ferait de son ancienne ennemie mortelle lorsque celle-ci serait de nouveau sur pied.

Il 'y avait aucune, malgré son état pitoyable, de blessures graves -fatales- sur le corps de la jeune fille. Du moins rien que Road ne sache soigner, que ce soit à l'aide son Rêve ou d'autre chose. Le jour où Lenalee comprit qu'elle n'était plus souffrante, que seul le traumatisme l'empêchait de marcher, elle se leva enfin et rejoignit Road sur le bord de l'Arche pour lui faire jurer de ne jamais l'abandonner.

Road promit.

Lenalee, pourtant, devait faire face à une difficulté de moins qu'elle : elle savait qu'un jour apporterait sa fin. Lenalee mourrait, pas elle. Le cœur de l'Innocence même avait été détruit, et pas une d'entre elles ne subsistait sur Terre. Cet événement aurait du sonner leur victoire ; ils étaient parvenus à éradiquer l'unique menace qui les menaçait, mais à quel prix ! Aujourd'hui, elle se contentait de savoir que leur propre œuvre allait avoir pour effet de la laisser seule pour l'éternité. Définitivement seule, la dernière de sa race, que personne ne comprendrait jamais ou même ne serait capable d'appréhender.

Ainsi en allaient les choses. Son Prince mort, sa famille morte, elle se contenterait d'errer, pauvre âme perdue sans espoir de retour. Elle connaissait ses crimes, et ne cherchait pas à les racheter, peut-être juste à ne pas en souffrir davantage. Sa famille était morte. Sa famille avait disparu. Ses frères avaient été anéantis, les uns après les autres, et même la mère de sa présente réincarnation. Tous ceux, tous les seuls êtres vivants, qui eussent jamais comptés pour elle, avaient péris. Quelle chance avait-elle de retrouver le bonheur, et pour quelle absurde raison ? Sa dernière préoccupation était de diminuer la douleur qui lui brûlait la poitrine, et à présent, de retrouver chez sa compagne un filament de ce qui l'avait unie aux autres Noah, de construire un lien plus pur et plus sain, qui, s'il ne la délivrerait pas, aurait au moins le mérite d'apaiser Lenalee.

Adam était "Celui qui avait voulu tuer Dieu". Neah était "Celui qui avait voulu tout détruire". Et elle... Elle était "Celle qui perdurait".

Cela la désespérait, mais si Adam était "Le Comte Millénaire, le Faiseur, le Premier, Celui-qui-avait-vécu-sept-mille-ans", si Neah avait été ''Le Quatorzième, le Musicien, le Traître, Celui-qui-avait-tenté-d'assassiner-son-frère-et-amant'', elle resterait toujours "Road Kamelot, la Rêveuse, la Neuvième, la Dernière, Celle-qui-vivra-à-jamais". Ainsi en allait le monde. Elle était l'Éternelle, elle deviendrait probablement dans l'imaginaire collectif Mère Gaïa, peut-être même l'assimilerait-on à l'Ève d'Adam, réalisa-t-elle avec horreur, terrifiée que Neah disparaisse à son profit et que son cher frère soit confondu avec le géniteur de la race _humaine_. Elle était les rêves de tout un chacun, elle était le pouvoir incarné.

Ses frères ne se réveilleraient jamais de leur long sommeil, ils ne se relèveraient jamais. Il lui avait fallut le temps de l'accepter, le temps de supporter, de faire son deuil, de comprendre que là où elle leur avait souhaité "Bonne nuit" avec toute sa tendresse, elle aurait simplement dût dire "Adieu". Elle ne l'avait pleinement saisit que lorsque elle avait sentit, pour son malheur, un flot de sensations, d'idées, de possibilités nouvelles l'envahir. Les dons de ses frères l'avaient rejointe, l'avait apprivoisée, s'étaient offerts à elle pour persister. Elle les avaient accueillit, bercés, soignés avec amour, et même la compréhension de ce que signifiaient ces nouveaux pouvoirs ne l'avaient détournée de sa tâche d'honorer ces talents comme ses frères l'avaient fait avant elle.

Elle avait pourtant alors vraiment comprit. Comprit que son temps n'arriverait jamais plus, que celui des Noah était définitivement passé. Elle savait, ils avaient tous su que cette chose pouvait arriver. Lorsque les premiers exorcistes avaient stoppé l'arrivée du Prince, leur Premier-né avait prophétisé : "Un jour, les hommes vous tueront comme les avez tué. L'âme en surplus se retournera contre vous à deux reprises, et la seconde sera accomplie par l'âme bâtarde. Celle-ci vous vaincra car notre cœur sera divisé et uni tandis que la folie régnera dans les vôtres. L'unique âme parasite recevra les talents de sa race afin de ne pas sombrer dans le néant."

Au fil des siècles, ils s'étaient efforcés d'oublier la promesse de leur déchéance, la jetant dans les méandres de leur mémoire. Elle l'avait rappelée à Adam lorsque Neah s'était révélé être le Quatorzième ; Wisely l'avait à son tour remise au goût du jour lorsque Neah avait trahi. Afin d'éviter son accomplissement, Adam avait traqué son amant et seul amour dans chaque centimètre de l'Europe, de l'Angleterre, de la planète entière. Il l'avait cherché dans chaque cachette imaginable, puis l'avait abattu comme on écrasait un insecte. Et ce meurtre l'avait rendu fou, il avait poursuivit l'héritier du Musicien pour se racheter, non pour le tuer afin d'éviter la prophétie et personne, à l'époque n'avait comprit. Maintenant, après avoir collecté tous les pouvoirs de ses frères, elle comprenait. Oh, qu'elle comprenait !

Road s'approcha de nouveau de la fenêtre, s'assit sur le siège appuyé contre elle. Au loin, le bleu irréel du faux ciel de l'Arche lui tendait les bras et l'appelait doucement. Se levant pour attraper le bord de la fenêtre, elle en accrocha le haut pour rester en position debout, et, plaçant un pied sur la rambarde, lâcha le rebord pour s'y accroupir. Elle avait ôté ses chaussures et ses pieds nus se recourbèrent autour de la gangue de bois, chaque orteil minutieusement collé à la rambarde. Une écharde plantée dans l'arche du pied droit faisait pulser follement sa veine, comme si son pied anticipait la catastrophe, et elle se délecta de la douleur.

"Je suis vivante, c'est mon pied qui me parle. Je ne suis pas juste des pensées, je suis de chair et de sang, je peux souffrir."

Jetant un regard sur l'horizon, elle utilisa chacun de ses doigts, chaque partie de son corps en contact avec la pierre de la fenêtre pour exercer une pression formidable ; elle se lova contre le rebord et se propulsa en avant effectuant un saut splendide et fatal vers le vide parfait qui s'étalait devant elle.

A l'apogée de son saut, elle se mua, transcenda son corps, allégeant ses os qu'elle vida de leur substance, se dotant elle-même d'une silhouette aiguë, faite de traits pointus plus aptes à ses désirs, de créant pour elle-même une gigantesque paire d'ailes sans couleur, qui se déployèrent sans grâce mais avec efficacité, battant l'air pour permettre à leur maîtresse un déplacement fluide.

Aussitôt, elle s'orienta vers le centre de la ville illuminée, monta, monta, presque à la limite de l'existence de ce semi-monde pour enfin lâcher prise, revenir un pas en arrière vers cette apparence humaine qu'elle revêtait habituellement, annuler chacune de ses métamorphoses pour tomber, indubitablement, si vite qu'il lui était impossible de distinguer les bâtiments, si vite que le vent hurlait à ses oreilles, pénétrait en sifflant ses tympans.

Sa chute implacable devenant à chaque instant un peu plus inévitable, elle étendit les bras en avant, plaçant sa tête en avant, et se mit à pousser un cri de joie et de détermination, aigu et révélateur des extrémités qu'elle était prête à commettre et qu'elle commettait à l'instant même.

Le son se coupa net lorsqu'elle heurta le sol. Ses jambes se brisèrent, son ventre se tordit, s'ouvrit pour vomir une vaste tâche écarlate, son visage s'écrasa sur le pavé, où l'intérieur de son crâne s'étala, libéré de la contrainte de son corps. Elle ressentit la lame du gravier, chaque petite égratignure, chaque explosion de ses veines et tentative réussie de sa chair pour se meurtrir, et de sa bouche éclatée sortit une traînée de bulles de sang et de salive mêlées. De son visage explosé contre la pierre, il ne restait presque rien, de ses jambes brisées, il ne restait guère plus que quelques os transperçant la peau vermeille, de son bassin heurté, il ne restait que des morceaux dispersés, de son torse pulvérisé, il ne restait guère plus qu'une vaste plaie.

Les bulles ensanglantée s'échappant de ses lèvres rougeâtres se transformèrent en ruisseau vermeille ; de multiples blessures internes se déclarèrent en même temps, ses divers organes blessés jusqu'à l'impossibilité de guérir.

Elle ne poussa pas un cri, émettant comme seuls bruits les craquements mortels de son corps se détériorant à mort. Son pouvoir de Wisely, après avoir utilisé celui de Lustu et celui de Desires, lui permit de repérer Lenalee non loin, qui un verre d'eau à la main, s'approchait doucement d'elle, le regard non pas vide mais fixé sur l'horizon, si lointain que même la chute de Road ne semblait pas l'avoir ramenée.

Lentement, elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés et lui tourna la tête, de façon à avoir sa face tournée vers elle. Road crachota et chercha à émettre quelques mots : il ne sortit de sa bouche d'un son rauque, brisé, et quelques éclaboussures de sang il lui fallut plusieurs secondes supplémentaires pour réussir à lancer une phrase compréhensible.

"Lena, croassa-t-elle, Lenalee...

- Oui ? l'interrogea doucement la voix sans ton de son ancienne ennemie.

- J'ai mal, gémit Road."

Lenalee s'assit à ses côtés et lui vola une mèche pour la lisser, posant son verre pour pouvoir lui caresser la joue de son autre paume. Elle attendit presque une minute pour répondre, la voix emplit d'empathie :

"Je sais."

Road ne se tut pas pour autant, jouissant de sa capacité à parler pour compenser celle qu'elle n'avait pas d'ignorer la douleur.

"J'ai mal, répéta-t-elle. Mal, Lena..."

Lenalee se pencha soudain vers elle pour l'embrasser, presque avec brutalité, lui faisant pousser un long gémissement de souffrance. Road se fit violence pour attraper sa manche, répétant sa litanie avec une affreuse régularité.

"J'ai mal, ma Lena. J'ai mal..."

Lenalee déplia la couverture qu'elle avait avec elle, et l'assit pour l'attirer contre elle, ignorant ses geignements pour la recouvrir du tissu et caler la tête de la jeune fille entre son épaule et son sein. Ainsi en allaient les choses, Road tentant vainement de se détruire et Lenalee la soignant avec une compassion infinie.

Si la vieille Noah souhait mettre fin à sa vie, et ressentait le besoin de souffrir pour se sentir vivante, la jeune humaine ne partageait pas ses pulsions autodestructrices.

Lenalee voyait sa vie vouée à une inutilité parfaite, une douleur constante et une éternelle culpabilité du survivant ; Road avait l'infini devant elle pour affiner sa solitude. L'ancienne exorciste la fit boire et resserra doucement les pans de la couverture autour d'elles.

"Je sais, ma vieille amie."


End file.
